warriorscatroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonstone
Moonstone is where the clans of FeatherClan, SplashClan, TrailClan, DarkClan, and RedClan meet to share tongues with StarClan. Half-Moon Gatherings List all of those ^ below. Leader Ceremonies List all of those ^ below. Silverfrost's Leader Ceremony Silverfrost padded into the Mooncave. She looked around then lapped up the water. It felt cold as it went down her throat. She settled down and fell asleep. When she opened her eyes, StarClan stood before her. "Silverfrost," said a voice that sounded like many, "you have come to recieve your 9 lives." A small kit appeared. "Hello, Silverfrost. It's Jadekit. With this life, I give you tireless energy. Use it to lead out your duties as leader." Silverfrost felt a surge as if she was running. Running forever... When the rush was over, she noticed the new kit standing there. "Silverfrost, you have grown well, sister." Waterkit touched her head. "With this life, I give you love. Use it to love for your clan." She felt deep passion fill herself. Once it was over, a new cat appeared. "I am Beesting, past medicine cat. With this life, I give you healing. Use it to care for all cats in your care, from the oldest to youngest." With this life came a surge of knowledge. A new cat stood in front of her. Her brother, Orangefur. "Hello, Silverfrost. The last of our siblings alive. With this life, I give you courage. Use it to protect your clan." A bolt of energy burned through her with this life. A new cat took her brother's place. Sunwish. Deputy before her. "Hello Silverfrost. I may of never told you, but I did truly have feelings for you." She felt her heart soften just a bit, but not by much. "With this life, I give you justice. Use it to well as you judge the actions of others." This life was an agonizing spasm, just like the before lives. A new cat took Sunwish's place. Her first apprentice who died of a badger attack. "Hello, Silverfrost," said Rainpaw, her young apprentice. "With this life, I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan." This life seemed to give her more knowledge then before. Knowledge to know how to lead a clan and train everyone to right. Another cat was now in front of her. Lowlight. "With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." This life wasn't gentle and loving, it was fury through herself. Another cat had taken the place of the queen, Lowlight. It was Ryefur, her father. "Hello, my daughter. With this life, I give you nobility. Use it well to lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." One last cat walked up to her. It was Voletail, her second apprentice who died under her protection, in a patrol. "With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble," he said. He then looked at all of StarClan and joined them again. The voice of many then spoke up. "I hail you by your new name, Silverstar. Your old life is no more. You ahve now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Then the chanting came. "Silverstar! Silverstar!" The chanting slowly faded away, and she awoke. Silverstar looked around and then stood up, stretched, and leaded back to DarkClan. Other List all things about advice below. Category:Places